Tsuna Epic Fail
by Ms.GrinAndCry
Summary: It's all Tsuna's fault. Because he tripped.Because his hair is brown. Because he's not good at English. IT's ALLLLLLLL his fault!  haha, Review n give me advice fer future scenarios! Love u ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna Epic Fail…

If Tsunayoshi Sawada were to attend my school (In the U.S, by the way.), Worst Case Scenario Number 1:

The brunette pushes through the heavy glass doors, and looks about him quite nervous.

_American schools are very different from Japanese schools_, he thought, feeling the familiar knot of anxiety on the pit of his stomach.

He pursed his lips, and glanced down at the folded paper in his sweaty palms.

He scanned through it, but try as he may, the only thing he was able to make out among the English words were "Tsunayoshi Sawada", "Mr./Ms/Mrs." and "English Class, Math class, Lunch Time."

It's not that he was stupid, or didn't know the language, but he was too nervous.

Tsuna gulped, and sighed.

He headed to the cafeteria, where he was positive his guardians will be waiting.

As he entered, a hush fell over everyone.

They stared at him.

Tsuna's jaw clenched, and in his rush to get away, he crashed into someone.

"Sa-sarry," He said, mispronouncing the word, he winced, "Sorry."

The boy turned, and… "SAWADA!"

Tsuna paled, "O-onii-san…?"

"YES TO THE EXTREME! IT"S GOOD YOU'RE HERE!" The older boy yelled, for everyone in the cafeteria to hear.

"R-ryohei…!" Tsuna hissed.

Just as he was about to place a hand on his shoulder, he tripped, and fell on top of him.

"HIE!" Tsuna screamed.

Ryohei's eyes widen, but he caught them, and while he embraced the poor brunette, their lips accidentally met.

WORST CASE SCENARIO NUMBER 1: DON'T FORGET TO TIE YOUR SHOELACES, OR YOU WILL BE VICTIMIZED FOR CERTAIN YAOI MOMENTS.

* * *

><p>ehM, i was bored... me what the next scenario should be...meh.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna Epic Fail…2

Tsuna's eyes closed, and his breath dragged by.

He was so tired.

Certainly a few minutes of sleep will not hurt…

This all happened so fast.

Only ten minutes, and the house was destroyed.

This is exactly what happened.

WARNING: Rated PG-13. Children under specified age may not, and I repeat, may NOT do the following acts stated in the below scenario!

…

Lambo entered Tsunayoshi's room, extremely and completely bored out of his friggen mind.

"Lambo-san is bored!" He yelled, tilting his chin up spitefully.

Seconds ticked by, until he scowled, and looked around, only to realize Tsuna was currently drooling all over his pillow.

"Hahah! Stupid Tsuna fell asleep!" He shouted.

Suddenly, a thought struck him, and a grin split his face.

You see, Lambo may seem like a bold and capricious brat at times, but he certainly is not dumb.

On the contrary.

He's _**too **_smart.

So, when he saw the opportunity to make an epic fail, he took it.

This been said, Lambo went to the kitchen, careful to not make any noise and wake Sawada.

He opened the fridge, and scanned what kind of materials would be useful.

He proceeded to grab a handful of strawberries, whip cream, and left-over pizza from two days ago.

He placed his items on the table, and went for the bathroom.

Lambo came back with gloves on his hands.

He grabbed the whip cream, and headed into Tsuna's room. He opened the closet door, and grabbed Tsuna's running shoes.

He poured the whip cream inside Tsuna's shoes.

He went back to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of his materials.

Lambo "mopped" the floor with the pizza, staining the floor a rich orange color.

He then bit into the strawberry, and spat it out.

Lambo smashed the strawberry on Tsuna's hair.

"Heh," He said, "Now the finale'!"

Lambo went into the kitchen, and rummaged through the drawers, until he found a pair of scissors, some duct tape, paper, and a lighter.

He headed into Tsuna's room, and started giving poor Tsunayoshi a "stylish" haircut. He grabbed the pieces of cut hair, and duct taped them to the walls and the floor.

He then grabbed almost all the paper he could, and duct taped them all around the house.

Lambo smiled.

He lit the paper and the hair on fire, causing the alarm to go off, and…

"HIIIIIIIE?" Tsuna screamed on top of his lungs.

**WORST CASE SCENERIO NUMBER TWO: Never stay at a sleep over at Tsunayoshi's residence. You might die of cow-provoked asphyxiation.**


End file.
